Leaving on a Jet Plane and Homeward Bound
by MagnaPixiemon
Summary: This fic has both Leaving on a Jet Plane and Homeward Bound in a nice little package. This is my entry for the Mishiro Contest! Please Read and Review!


**__**

A/N: This is the complete package of my Mishiro two-songfic series. First is Leaving on a Jet Plane and then Homeward Bound. If you've read those before then you don't need to read this. Just a few corrections here and there. Please read and review!

DISCLAIMER: No I do not Digimon. I also don't own these two songs. They are all owned by their respective companies/bands. SO DON'T SUE! 

Leaving on a Jet Plane

All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go

I'm standing here outside your door

I hate to wake you up to say goodbye

Mimi stood on Izzy's front yard. Tears in her eyes. Blurring her vision. It was early in the morning, 6:07 A.M. to be exact. Her bags were stacked in the Taxi waiting for her. She wanted to go tell Izzy good-bye but didn't want to wake him up.

**__**

But the dawn is breaking, it's early morn

The taxi's waiting, he's blowing his horn

All ready I'm so lonesome I could cry.

So Mimi stood in cold undecided whether she should wake Izzy up or not. She stayed like this until the taxi driver started honking his horn.

Izzy was awakened by the noise and went out to see what was causing it. To his surprise he saw Mimi standing in front of the door.

"Mimi? Why are you here at this hour?" Izzy questioned.

**__**

So kiss me and smile for me

Tell me that you'll wait for me

Hold me like you'll never let me go

Mimi didn't answer and instead kissed him out of the blue. Thinking that that kiss could be their last kiss.

"Smile for me Izzy. Please?" Mimi asked.

"Why?" Izzy asked back.

"I want to remember you happy. Not confused and wondering why I'm standing here." Mimi explained.

"Ok..." Izzy said then smiled.

Then Mimi drew him into a warm embrace and said, "Please say you'll wait for me."

"Wait for you? Why do I need to wait for you?" Izzy questioned.

**__**

I'm a leaving on a jet plane

I don't know when I'll be back again

Oh, babe, I hate to go

"I'm leaving Izzy." She said.

"Leaving? Where?"

"I'm moving to America. My parents got a better job and I don't know when we'll come back."

"When's your flight?"

"Eight o'clock. I wish I didn't have to go Izzy. I hate to leave you and the others!" She said noticing that Izzy was fighting back tears.

"I wish you didn't have to go to."

**__**

There's so many times I let you down

So many times I've played around

I'll tell you now, they don't mean a thing

"Since I'm going to be leaving you I want to say... I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry Mimi?"

"I'm sorry about all the times I've let you down."

"What times?"

"Like in the Temple of the Digivice..."

"That wasn't your fault Mimi. That was mine. If I hadn't been so insensitive you wouldn't have run off."

"No it's my fault for not thinking that you were helping the others."

**__**

Every place I go, I think of you

Every song I sing, I sing for you

When I come back, I'll wear your wedding ring

"I'll never forget you Izzy. No matter where I go or what I say, I'll never forget you." 

"I'll never forget you either." 

"We'll be together… forever. Right?" 

"Yeah. No matter where you or I go we'll always be together." 

"You won't find someone else will you? I know I won't" 

"I promise Mimi."

**__**

So kiss me and smile for me

Tell me that you'll wait for me

Hold me like you'll never let me go

"Izzy, this may be the last time we see each other for a long time."

"I know Mimi. I wish you didn't have to go. Then I wouldn't have to see you leave."

"You don't have to Izzy. You don't have to see me leave."

"You don't have to leave do you? Maybe you could get an apartment here."

By now the tears Izzy had been holding in were coming out.

**__**

'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane

I don't know when I'll be back again

Oh, babe, I hate to go

"You know I don't want to leave Izzy. But I have to. I have to go to America with my parents. I could get an apartment but then I'd go bankrupt."

"I know. But I just wish I knew when you were coming back. Then, at least, I'd have something to look forward to."

"I wish I knew to but I don't. Just promise you'll be there when I do."

"I promise."

**__**

Now the time has come to leave you

One more time let me kiss you

Then close your eyes I'll be on my way

Dream about the days to come

When I won't have leave alone

About the time that I won't have to say

"It's time for me to go Izzy."

"I'll miss you, Mimi."

"I'll miss you too."

After Mimi said that she started to head back to the Taxi with tears filling her eyes.

Izzy couldn't bear to watch her go so he closed his eyes, turned around, and waved good-bye to Mimi.

"Good-bye Mimi. I'll never forget you." He whispered not knowing that Mimi was saying the same thing except with his name instead of hers.

**__**

Kiss me and smile for me

Tell me that you'll wait for me

Hold me like you'll never let me go

'Cause I'm a leaving on a jet plane

I don't know when I'll be back again

Leaving on a jet plane

I don't know when I'll be back again

Leaving on a jet plane

Don't know when I'll be back again.

Oh, babe, I hate to go

**__**

Homeward Bound

I'm sitting in the railway station,   
Got a ticket for my destination.   
On a tour of one-night stands   
My suitcase and guitar in hand,   
And ev'ry stop is neatly planned   
For a poet and a one-man band. 

Mimi was sitting in the Airplane Terminal, looking back at her life in America. She had joined a band and was their main singer. She became a good poet and wrote their songs.

She held a ticket that was in perfect condition as if it were the only real thing in the world. And to her, it was. She had saved all the money she made from the band she had joined with.

She looked at her suitcases lying next to her. There were five in all. Four of them had her clothes in them and the last had the most important stuff in it. It had memories. Memories of her love she left in Japan. She had photographs of him in there and some poems she had written about him.

"Flight 783 now boarding! Flight 783 Now Boarding!" called the speaker. Mimi checked her ticket and saw that it said her flight was Flight 783. 

'I'm coming home." She thought. "I'm coming home Izzy!"

**__**

Homeward bound,   
I wish I was,   
Homeward bound,   
Home where my thought's escaping,   
Home where my music's playing,   
Home where my love lies waiting   
Silently for me. 

As the plane took off she thought about what it would be like when she got homke. No one would be expecting her to be coming. She then thought about the promise Izzy made to her.

'Are you waiting for me like you said? Or did you choose someone else? I kept my part. Now it's time to find out if you kept yours.' She knew that Izzy wouldn't find anyone new but four years are enough to make someone forget even the most important of promises.

****

~*FLASHBACK*~

"I'll never forget you Izzy. No matter where I go or what I say, I'll never forget you." Said Mimi. "I'll never forget you either." Izzy replied "We'll be together… forever. Right?" "Yeah. No matter where you or I go we'll always be together." "You won't find someone else will you? I know I won't" "I promise Mimi." 

~*END FALSHBACK*~

__

Ev'ry day's an endless stream   
Of cigarettes and magazines.   
And each town looks the same to me,   
The movies and the factories   
And ev'ry stranger's face I see   
Reminds me that I long to be, 

During the ride she looked back on her life in America. She remembered that it was full of hectic days of getting ready for some gig or other that the band had booked. And when she had time to rest she would always look upon the pictures of Izzy and her. 
She would sometimes visit other cities in America but they were all the same, factories movie theaters, and the occasional theme park. She kept trying to fill the hole that left her when she left Japan. Hoping that America could somehow be like Japan. 
But it couldn't be like Japan. Everything she saw made her wish she were back in Japan even more. And now she was going back. 
**__**

  
Homeward bound,   
I wish I was,   
Homeward bound,   
Home where my thought's escaping,   
Home where my music's playing,   
Home where my love lies waiting   
Silently for me. 

As the plane was landing she once again thought, 'Izzy, I'm back now. Have you waited like I have? Have you changed? Do you still love me?' 
She was back. And all of a sudden that hole was filled. All except for one part that would never be filled until she was back in Izzy's arms. 
**__**

Tonight I'll sing my songs again,   
I'll play the game and pretend.   
But all my words come back to me   
In shades of mediocrity   
Like emptiness in harmony   
I need someone to comfort me. 

As she left the terminal she thought about what would be new. 'Hmm. Let's see. TK and Kari will probably be dating and Tai and Matt will probably be fighting over Sora. That's Tai and Matt for you! If one of them has something they want it also. Joe, nothing much will have probably changed about him. Izzy. Izzy will be even handsomer than when I left. And this time he won't be confused. He'll be happy. Either that or he'll be thinking that it was all a dream.'

**__**

Homeward bound,   
I wish I was,   
Homeward bound,   
Home where my thought's escaping,   
Home where my music's playing,   
Home where my love lies waiting   
Silently for me.   
Silently for me. 

She made her way directly to Izzy's house hoping he hadn't moved. When she got there and rung the doorbell a handsome man about 16 to 18 years old answered it. 
"Hello?" he said confused that a beautiful young lady would come knocking at his door at noon. 'Don't think thoughts like that! You're waiting for Mimi! Remember your promise?' 
"Um Hi. Does Koushiro Izumi live here?" Mimi asked. 
"This is he." He said. "Can I help you?" 
"IZZY!" she cried. "Is it really you?" 
"Yes. Do I know you?" 
"It's me Izzy!" she said happily. "I'm back! Izzy it's Mimi!" 
"Mimi? I missed you so much! Why didn't you tell me you were coming b-" Izzy started to say but was cut off as Mimi kissed him with all the passion one gets when seeing their boyfriend for the first time in four years. 
"Did you keep your promise Izzy? I did." Mimi said after they broke their kiss. 
"Of course I did Mimi. Why wouldn't I?" 
"I just needed to know. And I also want you to know that I still love you after these four years and I'll never leave you again. 
"I still love you to Mimi. And I'll never let you leave again."
**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
Well. That's the complete Songfic series! I hope you enjoyed it and read some of my other stories. Please review!
_**


End file.
